


I Didn't Mean to Drag on

by thisisntmyfavouriteshirt



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob, dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntmyfavouriteshirt/pseuds/thisisntmyfavouriteshirt
Summary: Wings and a tail weren't the only dragon things Simon gave himself.





	I Didn't Mean to Drag on

SIMON

At first I didn’t realise anything was new apart from the wings and tail. I was too focused on everything else, what with Ebb and the Mage. I suppose it took awhile for it to click, that hey this isn’t normal, my dick didn’t use to look like this. It wasn’t until I first tried to touch myself after everything that happened that I noticed. 

It was all happening like normal, I was bored so decided to rub one out instead of finding something productive to do. My hand was sliding up and down my dick when i felt hard bumps on the underside of it. Concerned, I paused, is it possible to get some sort of STD when I’ve never had sex? Should I call Penny into the room? Give Dr Wellbelove a ring? For a guy who doesn’t think a lot I sure do a lot of worrying when my dick’s on the line. Deciding the best course of action was to investigate for myself, before calling anyone else in to look at my dick, I sat up and lifted my dick up so I could see the underside. A row of five lumps lay along the length, evenly spaced and all the same shape. Touching them, I didn’t feel any pain, in fact I felt the opposite of pain, touching the lumps felt fan-fucking-tastic. As I put my dick down I saw that the bellend was also not as I remembered, instead of the usual smooth semicircle it was more triangular and misshapen, like I’d slammed it in a car door. The backside had kind of a hook to it, much like the smaller hook on the back of a larger fishing hook. All in all in looked a bit like those dragon dildos in the sex shop Penny had dragged me into after she found out me and Baz were dating, just flesh coloured instead of bright purple.

Satisfied that there was nothing wrong with my dick and it was just another side effect of my scaly issue i brushed it off as something i didn’t need to think about again and got back to jacking off. 

 

It wasn’t until the summer when Penny and I moved into our flat and Baz moved in with his aunt that I wasn’t the only one who had to see my dragon dick. Up until that point Baz and I hadn’t done anything more than kissing as we’d not been alone for more than five minutes. Finally though we had a place where we could be alone, multiple places actually as his aunt was away an awful lot with her vampire stuff and Penny had picked up a job at a nearby bookstore. It was one Thursday a month or so after we’d first moved in that Baz and I decided to try and get it on for the first time. He was kind of worried about his fangs near my dick, mentioned that I wouldn’t want that to be how I became a vampire because telling that story at Vampires Anonymous could get kind of uncomfortable. It was decided that I’d suck him off first and then from there we’d see how things played out.

I drop to my knees in front of Baz and begin to undo his jeans, my fingers scrambling to get them off him as quickly as possible. Once the jeans are off it’s time for his pants, I pull them down eagerly and suddenly it’s right there in front of my face. His dick. His normal, human dick. His normal, human dick that I’m about to put in my mouth. Crowley it’s all happening so fast, my first time seeing someone elses dick, my first time sucking someone elses dick. 

BAZ  
I look down at Simon and he’s just staring at my penis. His two eyes are focused unblinkingly upon its one eye, like he’s gonna lose if he breaks eye contact first.  
“Simon, are you okay?” I ask, “you know we can always not do it if your not ready.”  
“No, I can do this,” he replies, “just give me a second”  
He sits back on his haunches for a moment and i lean down to place a soft kiss on his lips. After a moment he gets back into his original position and begins to touch my dick. It feels so odd to have someone other than myself touching it for once and so surreal that it’s Simon Snow of all people that I close my eyes and lean back against the wall. I open them when I hear a retching sound, as if there’s a cat coughing up hairball down near my waist, and feel something wet on my dick. Looking down I see a glob of spit sitting on my dick.  
“Did you just spit on my dick?” I ask, cocking one eyebrow incredulously.  
“Um… yeah?” he replies.  
“Why? What made you think spitting on my dick was a good idea?”  
“I googled blowjob and the video i watched showed a girl spitting on a dick so i thought it was what you were meant to do.”

I stifle a grin, here I’ve been worried that I’m not experienced enough for him and he’s been sat in the Bunce’s spare room looking up how to suck a dick. When I look back at him he’s looking worried.  
“Baz, was that wrong? Have I completely ruined everything between us?”  
“It’s fine Simon, you’re doing great, maybe in the future just don’t spit on my dick without asking.”

He nods once before moving his gaze, and his hand, back to my dick. After a bit more touching he hesitantly brings his lips to my dick and puts it in his mouth and beginning to suck. Aleister Crowley, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I end up finishing a lot faster than I would’ve liked, I would say embarrassingly fast but since i’m a nineteen year old boy that goes without saying. Simon pulls back, my cum spilling from his mouth. Not caring about tasting my own spoof I grab his hands and pull him up to kiss me once more. 

 

SIMON  
Holy fucking shit, I think I’ve developed an addiction to sucking Baz’s dick. It’s been a few weeks since the first time and whenever we’re alone I’m on my knees. He’s yet to see my dick but that’s probably for the best considering I’ve essentially got a dragon schlong and I don’t wanna scare him off. He was around earlier and mentioned maybe taking things a bit further in the not so distant future. I’m not entirely sure what to do, do I bring it up to him beforehand or wait until he sees it to mention it? I should mention it. It’s not like I’m ashamed of it or anything. 

We’re on the sofa making out when I decide to bring up the topic.  
“Hey Baz, before we go any further I think there’s something I need to mention to you”  
“What is it Snow?”  
“My dick, it’s not exactly… well, y’know,”  
“Spit it out Snow, we don’t have all day,”  
I don’t tell him that we do have all day as Penny’s at work until six.  
“It’s not really like your dick,”  
“There’s nothing wrong with having a micropenis,” he drawls, “it’s perfectly normally.”  
“It’s not a micropenis,” I say, “It’s more of a dragon penis.”  
He looks stunned.  
“You what?”  
“Maybe it’s better if I just show you,” I say pulling him from the living room into my bedroom.  
I shut the door behind us and sit him on the bed.  
“Now you’ve got to promise that you won’t freak out when I show you, right?”  
He doesn’t reply. I think this is the first time I’ve seen him truly lost for words. I reach down and untie the drawstring on my trackies, pulling them and my boxers over my hips in one motion.  
I can see the exact moment Baz focuses in on my dick because both his eyebrows go up. However instead of the disgust I was expecting to see on his face there’s only awe.  
“Can I touch it?” he asks.  
“Yep,” I reply.

 

BAZ  
I reach out one tentative hand and run my fingers along the length of his dick, in much the same way that one would touch a puppy. Unsurprisingly, that’s where the similarities stop, his dick isn’t licking, biting or jumping like a puppy would when you pat it. I smile up at him, my mouth wide.  
“Think of all the fun we could have with this thing!” I exclaim, “I’ve been wanting to try one of those dragon dildos but the real thing will be so much better.”  
“You’re not scared?” he asks.  
“Scared, god no, I could never be scared of you Simon. I’m just excited to take this bad boy for a test drive.”  
A grin spreads across his face.  
“I’ll start the engine then,” he replies.

Before we can put anything in holes some work has to be done. I grab the lube that I know Snow keeps in his bedside table and slip into the bathroom to prepare myself. I’ve fully rinsed myself out and am in the process of inserting one very lubey finger into my butt when I hear Simon knocking at the door.  
“Babe, is it alright if I watch, I kinda wanna know what to do as well?” he calls through the door.  
Before answering I take a moment to assess the situation, I’m laying naked on his bathroom floor with my knees pulled up towards my chest and one finger making its way into my butt. It’s all very erotic. My therapist says I do need to work on being more open with Simon though so I guess this is a good place to start.  
“Yeah, door’s unlocked,” I call out to him and look up just as he enters the room.  
“Holy shit,” I hear him say under his breath, “you look hot as fuck like that.”  
I try to ignore the fact that he’s right there, watching me intently, and get on with fingering myself.

Once I’m adequately stretched out we move back to his bedroom and he pins me to the bed. Grabbing the lube from me he covers his own fingers in it and proceeds to slip them one at a time into me, hitting my prostate and making me squirm under him.  
“I’m ready for more than just your fingers now,” I tell him as i reach into the bedside table and grab a condom. His fingers come out of me as i fumble with the wrapper, trying to open it. After what feels like an eternity of struggling I finally get it open and put it on Simon’s dick. 

He slowly starts to put his dick in me, his wings moving down to cocoon us as he does. Inch by inch he moves until eventually his entire dick is in my butt. At this point he begins to slide it in and out of me and i lose it, gasping and moaning like a desperate whore.

 

SIMON

His butt is tight around my dick and i can feel every time he clenches and unclenches his buttcheeks.  
“More Simon,” he says from beneath me, “rip me in half with your dragon dick.”  
I listen to him, slamming into him harder and harder with every thrust. I can see him coming undone beneath me, his normally neat hair a mess from where he’s been rolling his head against my sheets. His breathing is ragged and a thin sheen of sweat covers his entire body. I’m sure I look the same but at this point I’m on the brink of orgasm myself and couldn’t care less. We cum one after the other, me in the condom and him all over our chests. 

“That was amazing, but maybe next time we could try your tail,” he says.


End file.
